


Donuts, Sandwiches, and Sugary Kisses

by celestialskies



Category: Ruby Redfort Series - Lauren Child
Genre: "Tuna mayo", "Tuna mayo?", Also i needed a first name for blacker but couldnt remember if he had one so he's called james now, Conspiracy theory: froghorn is actually a huge flirt, Fluff, M/M, Maybe tuna mayo will be their always, There's hardly any ruby redfort fanfiction on here so im writing it myself, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskies/pseuds/celestialskies
Summary: I just really wanted some fluff for these two





	Donuts, Sandwiches, and Sugary Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted some fluff for these two

Miles looked up from his desk as Blacker entered.

"Blacker," he said coolly.

"Hey Froghorn," the other replied with an easy smile, stepping inside the office.

"Close the door behind you will you?"

Blacker pushed the door closed and Miles immediately relaxed. He put down his pen and smiled up at the other, motioning for him to sit down.

"I brought sandwiches."

"Tuna mayo?"

"Tuna mayo." Blacker handed the packet over and opened his own paper bag, pulling out a jelly donut.

"Why do you insist on ruining your teeth like this James?" Miles asked with a sigh.

"Aw come on, they're not that bad! Besides, it's gotta make my kisses taste better, right?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure," he said teasingly. "I think I better check that hypothesis."

Leaning over the desk, he pressed a short kiss to his boyfriend's lips and sat back down. Blacker gaped at him, and even blushed. Miles pretended to think for a moment before continuing,

"No, I'm still not sure. I think you might have to come round here so i can repeat the tests. Need to make sure it's a fair test, right?"

Blacker grinned and stood up, walking round the desk and pulling Miles out of his chair.

"C'mere, you cheesy flirt."

"You love it," he mumbled into the kiss. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my tumblr, bozo-says-what  
> (Please go look i crave validation)


End file.
